Someday
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: "You ever lie to someone you love, Ziva?" "Yes." "They ever forgive you?" "They never found out." Who was Ziva referring to here? What if instead of leaving, she stayed to comfort him? A drabble about 5x1.


**A/N: I was watching episode 1 of season 5 and had an idea for a quick drabble about if Ziva stayed with him after he told her about what happened when he revealed his true self to Jeanne.**

A lot had happened that day. Tony knew that it would have to end at some point and that it was inevitable that it would end badly. Director Shepard's words still lingered in his mind ' _You're not supposed to fall in love with them.'_

Yes he was perfectly aware of that, and yes he is a Special Agent and should have known better, but he was still human, right? He truly fell for Jeanne, at first it was just a game, but then it turned into something real. And he knew that Jeanne loved him too, but he couldn't blame her for leaving. He had lied to her about his identity, everything was a lie.

Tony and Ziva entered the apartment. Ziva found an envelope with Tony's name on it on the table and handed it to him. Tony carefully opened it and it read:

 _Tony,_

 _I want to forgive you, but I'm afraid that's not possible. You lied to me about who you were, if you truly loved me, then you would have told me about this way sooner. You either have to choose me or NCIS, pick the latter, and I am not coming back._

 _-Jeanne_

Tony closed the note. He was only doing his job. Yes, her feelings are completely valid, but didn't he understand he didn't have a choice? It seemed like everyone was expecting him to be perfect. He sighed and turned to Ziva. They were standing fairly close.

"You ever lie to someone you love, Ziva?" Tony asked.

After a short pause, Ziva answered. "Yes."

"They ever forgive you?"

"…They never found out."

"Well mine found out,"

"He told her?"

"No. I did."

Ziva listened intently as Tony explained to her what happened. _He really did have feelings for this woman…_ She could see the hurt in his emerald eyes.

"He said that she'd come back after she calmed down, I guess he was wrong," Tony said as he turned around, facing away from Ziva.

Ziva started walking towards the door. "I will put out a BOLO. We will find her." Despite the fact that he probably didn't return her feelings, she didn't want to just do nothing.

"She doesn't want to be found." Tony replied as he sat down on the couch. Ziva was almost out the door when she heard Tony slide off the couch and hit the ground. She turned around and walked back over to him. "Tony?" she quietly said his name, now sounding concerned.

"Ziva you can leave, I'm fine."

Ziva sat down on the ground next to him leaving a slight gap between them. "Tony, I know you loved her. I'm so sorry it had to end this way…"

Tony was still silent for a few moments. It felt like much longer, as if he and Ziva had been sitting there for hours. He knew she was just trying to comfort him, but he didn't know what else to say. His soon felt his eyes welling up with tears.

When Ziva noticed this, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an unused tissue and she scooted a little closer to Tony before she carefully dabbed the tears from his face.

"Ziva… I really loved her, I truly did. I never had a relationship that lasted this long and I never had one that I knew was real either. And I know I was on an undercover mission, but I can't help it that I fell in love with her. I tried to deny it, but I knew all along that my feelings were becoming real."

Ziva gently grasped his hand in both of hers. "Tony, it is not your fault."

"Thanks for saying that Ziva, but it was my fault. I should have been… More careful."

The two agents sat there in silence for quite a while. Later breaking the silence, Tony asked, "So… If I may ask, what happened in your situation?"

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked, genuinely not knowing what Tony was asking about.

"The question I asked you earlier… 'Have you ever lied to someone you love?' You said yes, well I understand if you don't want to talk about it though."

"Oh that well…"

"No, it is okay Ziva, you don't need to. It was nosy of me to ask anyway."

"Very well," Ziva replied. She was still grasping his hand. _Perhaps you will find out someday._

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I only intended to write one chapter, but the ending if anyone wants an epilogue and if anyone has something specific they would like to see happen in it, let me know in your review! By the way, my reasons for not having Ziva say anything yet is because well he's still getting over his situation with Jeanne, so I think Ziva wouldn't just try to confess her feelings right away. Thanks for reading! By the way I do plan on hopefully updating my other NCIS fanfiction _A Sliver of Hope_ tomorrow so keep a look out for it! :D**


End file.
